Planet Hulk
Planet Hulk is the seventh film in the Marvel Animated Features. Plot Hulk wakes on board a shuttle before it crashes on the planet Sakaar. Imperial guards appear and attach an obedience disk to the Hulk, allowing them to communicate. Hulk is imprisoned with Hiroim, Korg, Miek, Elloe Kaifi, Lavin Skee, an Android and a few hived natives. The slaves are forced to fight for their freedom in three gladiator battles. Their first opponents are Korg's brothers. Lavin Skee and the natives die in the battle. Hulk attacks Red King who presides over the arena, but is defeated by the emperor's lieutenant, Caiera. Red King allows Hulk to live because the crowd is entertained, but secretly plots his death. The other gladiators hold a service for Lavin Skee and form a Warbound pact, revealing their pasts to each other. Elloe also tells Hiroim that some civilians believe Hulk is the true "Sakaarson", a foretold savior. Hulk refuses the title. The other gladiators fight their second round against the Wildebots and are victorious. Later, Caiera comes to Hulk and reveals her past. As a child, creatures known as "Spikes" attacked her home-town. Red Prince (now Red King) killed off the Spikes with his Death's Head guards (Hiroim called them Death's Hand) after which Caiera pledged allegiance to the prince, she worries Hulk's popularity will turn the people away from Red King, and encourages him to escape, that night the resistance comes to rescue the gladiators but Hulk refuses to go, warning him that there's a trap. Elloe leaves and the rest of Warbound are forced to listen to the resistance fighters being attacked. For the third and final fight, their opponent is Beta Ray Bill, compelled by an obedience disk to kill or be killed. Hulk and Bill battle fiercely. During their fight Hiroim notices Hulk's blood on the dirt is bringing plants to life - a sign of the Sakaarson. Hulk destroys Bill's obedience disk, but continues his attack, pummeling Bill to near-death. Red King announces the Warbound as free citizens, but asks them to show loyalty to him by executing Elloe. They refuse and Red King orders their death. However, Beta Ray Bill awakens and uses the power of his hammer to destroy all obedience disks in the colosseum. Bill offers to take Hulk back to Earth, but he refuses. Bill leaves the planet as Warbound escape to the resistance's hideout at a nearby town. Hulk goes his own way. Caiera catches up to Hulk after Red King orders her to kill him. They fight until Caiera spots a Spike ship, which they follow to the town where the Warbound are staying. Caiera, Hulk and the Warbound work together to protect the town. When she calls Red King for help, he reveals that the Spikes are his creation. A bomb hits, destroying almost everything except the protected civilians of the cave. After the smoke clears, the unharmed Caiera finds Hulk's body and informs Red King he is dead. King demands Hulk's body. Caiera, the shackled Warbound and Hulk's corpse are brought to Red King, who is wearing his imperial armor. As he gloats over Hulk's death, Hulk is revealed to be alive and attacks the king. Caiera sets the rest of Warbound free and they fight the guards. Hulk and Red King continue to fight, and Hulk overpowers him. Red King is infected by a spike bug and is killed by his Death's Head guards. Order is restored to Sakaar and Hulk accepts the role of Sakaarson and ruler of Sakaar. He, his wife and queen Caiera, and the Warbound stood as heroes in front of the whole of Sakaar's citizens. Cast *Rick D. Wasserman as Hulk *Lisa Ann Beley as Caiera *Mark Hildreth as Angmo-Asan *Liam O'Brien as Hiroim *Kevin Michael Richardson as Korg *Samuel Vincent as Miek *Advah Soudack as Elloe Kaifi *Michael Kopsa as Lavin Skee *Marc Worden as Iron Man *Paul Dobson as Beta Ray Bill *Lee Tockar as Android *Russell Roberts as Primus Vand *Donald Adams as Governor Churik Additional Voices *Doug Abrahams *Paul Dobson *David Kaye *Ellen Kennedy *Cam Lane *Chantal Strand *Lee Tockar Non-Speaking Cameos *Star-Lord *Gamora *Pip the Troll *Skrull *Adam Warlock *Thor *Grandmaster Gallery Images Videos Trivia * This is the fourth time Marc Worden voices Iron Man the others being (Ultimate Avengers, Ultimate Avengers 2 and The Invincible Iron Man). * Due to licensing issues the Silver Surfer could not be used in the film despite having appeared in the comic, and so the animators substituted Beta Ray Bill. He is introduced in Korg's flashback based off of Journey Into Mystery #83, though Bill was not in the original comic book story, as it was published over twenty years before he first appeared. External links * Planet Hulk Trailer Video Category:Planet Hulk Category:Animation